The end products of the process of this invention belong to the class of 5-aroylpyrrole-2-acetic acid derivatives having anti-inflammatory activity (e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,752,826; 3,803,169; 3,846,447 and 3,957,818). The subject invention offers an alternate improved process for making such derivatives. Among these derivatives is the important commercially available anti-inflammatory agent generically known as "tolmetin".